


It’ll Only Take a Minute

by aikrm



Series: Find [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jearmin - Freeform, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Past Rape/Non-con, Sick Character, Sickfic, Suppositories, Vomiting, Whump, can be read as shipping or no, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikrm/pseuds/aikrm
Summary: Armin was sick.This was not unusual for him, taking his physical frailness into account, the blond boy’s immune system was among the weakest Jean had ever seen.Which is why when said roommate of his came down with an awful fever merely days after Eren and Mikasa had left the country to visit Mikasa’s birth parents in Japan, Jean was dreading what would happen in the days to come.Alternatively titled: that one common trope in anime where a character gets sick and they get a pill up their ass.Takes place three years after the events of ‘Find’.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Jean Kirstein, Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein
Series: Find [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107557
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	It’ll Only Take a Minute

Armin was sick.

This was not unusual for him, taking his physical frailness into account, the blond boy’s immune system was among the weakest Jean had ever seen.

Which is why when said roommate of his came down with an awful fever merely days after Eren and Mikasa had left the country to visit Mikasa’s birth parents in Japan, Jean was dreading what would happen in the days to come.

The taller boy made his way back into Armin’s room after retrieving some water and fever reducer pills. ‘Give him a dose of those anti-sickness pills in the medicine cabinet.’ Eren and Mikasa had told him. All was fine, he could do that.

“How are you feeling?” Jean asked as he set the glass of cold water down on Armin’s nightstand. He already knew the answer to his question, the smaller boy was breathing heavily and Jean could feel the heat of his roommates flushed skin from where he was situated hovering over his bed.

“Mm- O-Okay...” Of course, Armin would lie through his teeth if it meant people would drop their concern for him and he didn’t have to feel like a burden.

“Sure you are..” the brunette sighed, not believing for a second the words that came out of Armin’s mouth in distressed pants. “I’ve got some medicine for you, do you think you can sit up?”

The corners of the blonde’s mouth curved upwards. “Y-You’re never... usually this nice... to anyone..” he wheezed, causing the taller male’s cheeks to flush, but not even coming close to rivalling the fevered flush on Armin’s own face.

“Shut up, your little psychopath friends would kick my ass if I treated you like anything less than a king whilst they were gone.” Jean grumbled as he helped Armin into a sitting position, earning a few moans of discomfort from the latter.

Armin giggled slightly despite himself and swallowed the pill down with a few gulps of refreshing cold water with an extreme thirst. The brunette had to stop him from drowning himself in his eagerness, assisting his friend in laying back down afterwards.

Good, all Armin had to do now was rest and he’d be right as rain within a couple days.

Jean’s job was done.

Or so he thought.

Because within ten minutes, Jean heard the sound of gagging and retching coming from Armin’s room, and had rushed in to find the sick boy hunched over the side of the bed, his body expelling the water, pills and whatever else he had put into it that day, onto his bedroom floor.

He quickly situated himself at the smaller boy’s side, rubbing his back as he vomited the contents of his stomach onto the hardwood below.

“I- m’sorry-“ Armin tried to apologise between dry heaves after he was left with nothing else to throw up, but nausea was still racking his body.

“Don’t apologise, it’s not your fault.” Jean cut him off after his episode of sickness had seemed to die down. “I’ll clean this up and call Eren and Mikasa to see what i should do about you, you just lie back down and try to relax.”

And with that, after easing Armin’s fatigued body back into bed and after cleaning up the scene, he found himself back in the kitchen dialling up Eren’s number for the second time that afternoon.

“Hello?” He heard Mikasa’s voice on the other end of the line. “Everything okay with Armin?”

“No- I mean- Don’t worry but- That’s the thing...” Jean sighed. “...He threw up the pills I gave him, he can’t keep anything down long enough for it to take effect.”

Mikasa let out a disgruntled sigh. “I see, is he awake and alert?”

“He’s pretty out of it, he’s not delirious but he can’t even sit up by himself..”

The tall boy heard some unintelligable chattering on the other end of the line, a quick back and forth conversation between her and Eren, and then a sound of affirmation from Mikasa.

“There’s some other medicine in the cabinet, that usually does the trick for him.” she explained.

“I already told you, he can’t keep anything down-“

Mikasa cut him off. “He doesn’t need to, they’re suppositories.”

Jean’s heart sank to his stomach. After what seemed like an endless moment of him comprehending what she had just told him, but was actually just a couple seconds, the brunette finally spoke up. “Suppositories? As in?-“

“You put them up his butt and they make him better, yeah?” The raven haired girl didn’t seem like she wanted to have this conversation any more than he did.

“Can he um... give them to himself?”

“Judging by what you’ve told me, he seems really weak. I’m really sorry about this, but do you think you can do it for him? Jeez- we picked the worst possible time to come see my parents- I’ll get a flight back as soon as I can and come take care of him-“

“No!” Jean interjected before he realised he had. “No.. You stay there and spend some time with your family. I can take care of Armin, promise.”

Maybe it was Jean’s little crush on Mikasa that convinced him that he could do this, but something about seeing Armin in the state he was, feverish and in pain, he knew he had to help him. He wanted to help him.

“You sure about this Jean? I’m not even sure he’d let you do it, it’d probably be too embarrassing for him...” _‘..or upsetting..’_ Mikasa wanted to say, but didn’t.

“Nonsense, he knows me, it’s not embarrassing...” but Jean was pretty sure at this point he was trying to convince no one other than himself.

“Okay... thanks a lot for your help. Call me afterwards and let me know how he handled it.” She asked before she hung up.

“Will do!” And it was at that point that the brunette was struck with the realisation that he had to go through with what he had just agreed to do.

 _‘For Armin.’_ He told himself and he made his way into the bathroom, grabbing the offending suppositories and a small tube of medical lubricant. Eren’s dad being a doctor meant that their medicine cabinet was better stocked than most pharmacies, but he wasn’t complaining. It often came in handy for superficial injuries and ailments.

After washing his hands, (he thought he probably should), he entered Armin’s room for the umpteenth time that day and steeled himself. Setting his equipment down on the nightstand, he turned to his sick patient in question, who if anything had seemed to have gotten worse within the twenty minutes that Jean had left him alone. Even during sleep, his eyebrows were furrowed in discomfort.

“Armin, buddy..” He shook the blonde’s small frame awake, he would have preferred to do this with Armin unconscious, but the risk of him waking up during the whole thing was off-putting to say the least. The smaller boy blinked his tired eyes open to look at Jean. “I’ve got some medicine for you that’s gonna make you better, but you’re not gonna like it..”

Armin’s eyes trailed off to the box of medicine on his nightstand and if his face could have possibly gotten any redder, it would. “No....” he coughed. “I don’t- I-I’ll get better... on m-my own... please...”

The brunettes eyes softened empathetically. “Look Ar, it’s gonna take a couple minutes and then I’ll leave you alone, okay?” He offered his roommate a warm smile. “You’ve had these before right? It’s not gonna hurt. Just roll over and I’ll take it from there, and then we can forget about it forever, deal?”

“There y-you are being oddly nice again...” The smaller boy closed his eyes as if he was thinking it over. He sighed, swallowed hard, and spoke again. “O-Okay...”

Jean’s heart shattered, the boy sounded close to tears. He helped Armin roll over to face the wall, and gave a gentle pat to his right hip.

No going back now, this was happening whether either of them liked it or not. The taller boy shook his head back and forth, this was to help Armin, he told himself. He had to be strong and do this confidently and quickly, for Armin.

He pulled back the bedsheets covering his feverish roommate and set about taking his pants off. In one swift motion, he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of Armin’s pyjama pants and pulled them down to his knees.

The blonde let out a quiet squeak. “Shh, it’s okay, you’re okay...” Jean reassured him, and was suddenly reminded of Armin’s past. Oh god! How could he have forgotten all about that until just now?! He quickly perished the sheer thought of it from his head. _‘Just remind him that it’s only you, he’ll be okay.’_ He told himself.

Turning his attention to the suppositories he’d left on the nightstand, he retrieved one from the box and partially unwrapped it from its foil packaging, taking into account the size and shape. _‘Armin’s pretty small, so just one of these should do.’_

The brunette poured an extremely generous amount of lubricant onto his index finger, (better safe than sorry), and prepared himself for what was sure to be the worst of it all.

“Armin? Can you lift your right knee up to your chest?” Jean had remembered that extremely quick explanation he read on google before this.

Armin managed to do what was asked of him, though not without struggle, and Jean was met with the view of his backside. Soft, round cheeks that were nearly as flushed and heated as the ones on his face.

Despite that, even after all these years, the scars that covered them were hard to ignore, not to mention the bright pink mark that remained of the brand those bastards had stamped onto his right hip with burning cast iron all those years ago. Jean paled in the same way he had when Armin had first shown it to him. _‘Stop thinking about that! Idiot!’_ He reprimanded himself in his own head.

Armin gasped and whimpered yet again when Jean’s hand came into contact with his hip and he lifted Armin’s buttock out of the way to access his hole.

“Armin, it’s okay... It’s me, Jean.. Everyone’s favourite asshole.” The blue eyed boy would have laughed at that in any other situation, now he just seemed terrified.

“You’re at home, no one’s going to hurt you here..” The brunette stopped what he was doing for a moment to make sure that Armin wasn’t slipping back to that place.

The small blonde boy spoke up for the first time since he’d been undressed and exposed to Jean’s eyes. “I-I know but... It f-feels like...” Armin stopped there, and the other boy knew what he meant.

“I’m gonna touch you now, I’ll be really quick i promise...” he warned, and Armin reluctantly nodded, tightening his unrelenting grip on the pillow underneath him.

Jean applied a thick coating of lubricant to the outside of Armin’s rim, not lingering on the area for any longer than he had to. He could feel the scar tissue there and immediately felt sick to his stomach.

The blonde’s body racked with a quiet sob, and Jean had to ignore it in favour of lubricating the suppository and returning his hand to position it at Armin’s pucker. _‘Just get it done as quickly as possible and you can comfort him after.’_

“Deep breath..” He waited for Armin to comply and carefully inserted the suppository into Armin’s anus, pushing it further until it was snug inside his rectum and his finger was inside to the first knuckle. The ill boy was crying in earnest by the time Jean had withdrawn his finger and wiped his hole free of lube.

Finally, Jean pulled Armin’s pants back up, turned him onto his back and recovered the bedsheet over him. Without wasting a second, he kneeled down at Armin’s bedside and grabbed hold of his small hand in his, using his other hand to stroke through his hair.

“Shhh, you’re okay now... It’s over. I’m sorry I had to put you through that.” Armin squeezed his larger hand back and whimpered quietly for a while, the larger boy comforting him in silence.

Within fifteen minutes, the crying ceased and Armin’s fever had already started to go down. Jean took his hand back, much to Armin’s disappointment.

“I’ll be back in a second, I’m just going to get you some water.” The boy made a beeline for the kitchen, grabbing the box of medicine and lubricant from the nightstand with the goal of getting the memory of the experience out of Armin’s sight.

The blonde spoke up as his roommate opened the door to his bedroom. “Jean?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you..”

And after that, it was all worth it.

_END_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first Jearmin fic, thanks for reading! I might add another part to this later if people like it.


End file.
